


Moonlight

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Davey is a nerd, Explicit Consent, First Time, Getting Together, Jack is gonna make a great boyfriend, M/M, Star Trek?, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I kiss his fingertips.” Jack brought Davey’s hand up to his mouth and acted out the words. “He’s all mine.” He came in late. “He’s givin’ me Elvis, with some James Dean in his eyes.” Davey laughed, but his laugh quickly turned into a soft gasp when Jack kissed his neck suddenly.“Oh.”





	Moonlight

“Jack, this is not as big of a deal as you’re making it.” Davey said, refusing to take the hand Jack was offering him. 

“Davey, it’s a wedding. You’re gonna have to dance, and I know you don’t know how to.” Jack was grinning, still extending his hand. “I do.”

“How do you know how to dance?”

“Davey, have you met my mother? Miss Medda Larkin expects every son of hers to be able to woo anybody with their sweet, sweet dance moves. I know how to slow dance, ballroom dance, a little bit of ballet, a little bit of tap, little bit of modern.”

“Aren’t you her only son?”

“Don't say that around Spot.” Jack’s grin widened. “Legally, sure. Emotionally? Nah. She’s got tons of kids. Anyway, get up! I’m teaching you to dance at least well enough you don’t embarrass yourself at your cousin’s wedding.” Jack leaned forward and grabbed Davey’s wrist, pulling him up of the bed.

“Jack. I need to study.”

“Yeah. Study the art of dance.”

“Jack.”

“Davey.” Davey could tell this was one fight that wasn’t worth trying to win.

Jack Kelly was good at being stubborn when he wanted to be, and he was clearly planning on teaching Davey how to dance, whether Davey wanted to learn or not.

“Fine.” Jack laughed, clearly not surprised but very happy Davey had agreed. “You can teach me how to dance.”

Jack took one of Davey’s hands and put it on his waist, then the other.

“That’s how it goes if you’re dancing with a girl, for the most part.”

“What if I’m dancing with a boy?”

“Then it doesn’t matter. Doesn’t really matter no matter who you’re dancing with, but this is usually where your hands go when you dance with a girl.” Jack rested his hands on Davey’s shoulders.

They were warm, and Jack was really, really close to him now.

That was the real reason Davey had been hesitant to let Jack teach him how to dance. How close they’d have to be, and how much it would make Davey think about the little crush he’d had on Jack for at least a year now.

It wasn’t a big crush. Yet, anyway. Jack was his best friend, and his roommate, both of which were things Davey didn’t want to mess up. It was just that he was cute and funny, and when he was close like this, it gave Davey little butterflies.

Just little ones. But they were there.

Jack was talking, and moving his feet, explaining something about the dance he was trying to teach Davey, but Davey couldn’t focus on anything other than the warmth of Jack’s hands on his shoulders.

“Try it, Davey.” Davey moved his feet, trying to imitate what Jack had just done with his feet. Jack laughed. “Watch again. Or here, let me lead. Just follow.”

For a few minutes, maybe a half hour, Jack kept adding steps to the dance he was teaching Davey until Davey could do it slowly along with him.

“This is way fancier than anything I’ll have to do at a wedding, Jack.”

“Well, it can always be useful to know. You won’t have to take dance lessons when you get married to learn to do your own first dance. Wanna try to music?” Davey shrugged. “That’s a yes.” Jack let go of Davey’s shoulders and walked to the bed, picking up his phone. He plugged it into his speaker and scrolled through a few playlists before picking one. “Okay, this is mostly slow songs.” He came back over to Davey and put his hands back on Davey’s shoulders.

For a few songs, Jack led Davey through the steps in half time, taking one step for every two beats. Eventually, he sped up so they were in time with the music.

“See? Don’t you feel better now that you know how to dance? No embarrassing dancefloor stories for you. Ugh, I love this song.” Jack made no move to stop dancing with him, instead stepping a little closer and taking one of Davey’s hands off his waist in favor of holding it slightly to the side of them. “This looks fancier but you can do the same steps.” He said.

Jack started humming along to the song, which Davey could only identify as Ariana Grande, making his steps bigger and smoother. Davey did his best to follow.

“I be crushin’ on you baby.” Jack sang quietly, still leading the dance. “Stay right where you are.”

“It’s a pretty song.” Davey could feel his face heating up with a blush

“Yeah. One of my favorites.” Jack grinned and spun Davey out, pulling him back in even closer than before. “I never knew, I never knew, you could hold moonlight in your hands. Till the night I held you.”

Jack had a nice voice. Especially when he was singing quietly like this, and his voice was a little bit husky because of how high the song was. He was singing right into Davey’s ear, holding him right up against his chest.

Jack was slightly shorter than him, maybe an inch, but their chests were still almost even.

Davey knew his blush had to be obvious at this point if how hot his face felt was any indicator.

“I kiss his fingertips.” Jack brought Davey’s hand up to his mouth and acted out the words. “He’s all mine.” He came in late. “He’s givin’ me Elvis, with some James Dean in his eyes.” Davey laughed, but his laugh quickly turned into a soft gasp when Jack kissed his neck suddenly.

“Oh.”

“Sorry, Davey.” Jack stepped back, trying to let go of Davey’s hand, but Davey’s didn’t let go.

“No, no, um, it’s...it’s good.” Jack warily stepped back in again, putting his free hand back on Davey’s shoulder.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, Jacky, it...it’s okay.”

Really it was more than okay. If Jack had kissed his neck that meant Jack liked him, right? Even if he was acting out the words of the song, he wouldn’t have just kissed him like that, right?

The song ended and switched to something else, another song Davey didn’t recognize, and Jack didn’t try to move away from Davey again.

Jack spun him out again, pulling him back to his chest so they were pressed together again.

Davey closed his eyes, confident enough in the steps now to stop concentrating so much on them.

And then Jack kissed his neck again, making him gasp again.

“Jack.” Jack pulled back again, meeting Davey’s eyes.

“Is that-”

“Yeah.”

Jack flashed him a small smile, a small, nervous smile, and kissed his neck again.

Davey tilted his head back, more than happy to give Jack easier access to his skin.

Their dance had slowed down to more of a sway, and Jack was kissing his neck slowly.

Davey had never really understood why writers were so convinced neck-kissing got people in the mood so easily, but now he did. It wasn’t sloppy and wet and gross, it was just making his skin tingle and sending little shivers down his spine, especially when Jack’s teeth grazed his skin.

Jack had let go of his hand, leaving one hand dangling over Davey’s shoulder and the other arm wrapped around his side, his hand resting on Davey’s back.

“Jack.” Davey whispered again.

“Mm.” Jack hummed against his skin, making Davey shiver again with the way the vibration felt.

“I...yeah.” Davey couldn’t quite say a coherent sentence but he didn’t want Jack to stop kissing his neck.

Jack laughed a little, keeping his face pressed to Davey’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” Jack’s breath on his neck somehow felt just as nice as his kissing did.

“You tell me if you want me to stop.” Jack said, quietly and seriously.

“I don’t.” Davey said.

“But promise anyway.”

“Okay.” With that, Jack went back to kissing Davey’s neck, and Davey closed his eyes and tipped his head back again.

He’d never gotten even this far with a guy before. With anyone before, but especially a guy. Especially a guy like Jack.

He’d kind of made out with somebody at a party a couple month ago, but he’d been drunk and so was the other guy and he woke up with a headache and a couple very fuzzy memories of a gross couch and loud music.

This was completely different. He was completely sober, and so was Jack. They were in their dorm room, the lights were on, the music was quiet, they were still standing up, and Jack was kissing his neck like he couldn’t get enough and Davey couldn’t either.

He was more than a little bit turned on, and a little bit focused on using the shivers Jack was sending on his spine to keep his hips away from Jack’s so Jack wouldn’t find that out.

Jack moved his kisses up, kissing Davey’s jawline and his cheek, then the side of his nose, and then finally his mouth, pulling Davey’s chest even tighter against his own.

Davey couldn’t help but moan into that kiss, and he was surprised when Jack made a similar noise in return.

“God.” Jack said when he pulled back a few seconds later. “God.” He rested his forehead against Davey’s. “I...shit, Davey, that’s been a long time coming.” He laughed and kissed Davey again, short and sweet.

“Has it?”

“I have wanted to kiss you, David Jacobs, since the first time we met. With your stupid, sexy eyes, and your stupid, sexy mouth-” He kissed Davey’s mouth again. “And your stupid, sexy neck-” He kissed Davey’s neck. “Your stupid, sexy face. Holy fuck, Davey, I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

“Really?”

“No, I’m making it up.” Jack said sarcastically. “You’re incredibly hot, Davey, and I know you don’t think so but God, you are so attractive.” Jack kissed his lips again, and Davey lost his train of thought again in favor of thinking about how Jack was kissing him and how his whole body felt like it was going to vibrate out of its skin to get closer to Jack.

“Fuck.” He swore quietly when Jack moved his mouth back down to his neck. Jack tightened his arm around Davey’s side, pulling their hips together. “Oh, oh, Jack, fuck.”

 

When their hips pressed together Davey forgot why he’d been trying so hard to stop that from happening. Jack was obviously just as turned on as he was, and pressing up against him like that felt incredible.

Jack hissed, tipping his own head back. Davey considered for a split second before bending his head and kissing Jack’s neck.

“Christ, Davey.” Jack moaned. “Holy fuck, Davey, holy shit.” One of Jack’s hands twisted up into Davey’s hair, and the other dropped down to Davey’s butt, pulling their hips impossibly closer together.

Davey couldn’t do anything other than moan into Jack’s neck, more turned on than he’d ever been in his life.

Jack’s skin tasted like sweat, a little bit salty, and he kept jerking his hips up in little thrusts.

The music had faded into background noise, but Davey noticed Jack was still moving to the beat, probably subconsciously. It was cute, and it made Davey laugh a little into Jack’s neck.

“What?”

“We’re, oh, God, Jack, we’re still dancing.” Jack also laughed a little, but both of their laughs turned back into moans with another little movement from Jack.

“Told you I’d teach you how to dance.” Jack sounded breathless.

“Mm.”

Jack kissed him on the lips again, then pulled his head back but left the rest of them pressed together.

“This is still good, right?”

“Jack this is so good, so, so good.” Davey kissed Jack, feeling a lot more confident now that he could hear and see how hot and bothered Jack was getting.

He felt Jack tug at the bottom of his shirt and pull back again.

“How...how far is good, Davey? ‘Cause if this is how far it’s gonna go that’s fine, you just gotta tell me.” Davey’s response was to step away from Jack and start tugging at the buttons on his shirt.

“I don’t know how far is good yet, Jacky, I’ve never done this before, but God I want you.”

“Holy fuck, Davey, you’re gonna kill me dead right here.” Jack’s eyes were wide open and he licked his lips as he watched Davey take off his shirt. “God, you’re so hot, Davey, you’re incredible, holy shit Davey.” Jack babbled, and Davey didn’t miss the fact that he was pressing on hand to his chest and the other to his stomach like he was trying to keep from touching himself.

Davey reached out behind him until he felt the edge of his bed and sat down, partly because he was pretty sure his knees would give out if he stood for much longer and partly because he wasn’t sure how far he and Jack were going to go but whatever the next step was was probably going to be most comfortable on a bed.

Jack stepped forward hesitantly, reaching for the hem of his own shirt and looking Davey up and down. Davey nodded in response to his unasked question and Jack pulled his shirt over his head and took another step forward.

Davey took the moment it took for Jack to walk all the way to the bed to appreciate how hot he was. He was muscular, toned, gorgeous.

And then he was on top of Davey, in between his legs, pressing him down to the mattress and their bare chests together, kissing him hard.

There was so much stimulation Davey couldn’t focus on one thing. Jack kissing him, their tongues touching, which was a lot less gross than it had always sounded. Their chests pressed together. Jack’s hand in hair. His hand on Jack’s butt, trying to pull him even closer than they already were.

Their erections pressing together.

That felt pretty good.

That was what he kept coming back to, and the reason he kept thrusting his hips up, trying to get more pressure and friction.

Jack stopped kissing his mouth, moving down to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone.

“God, Davey, I wanna get my mouth on every last inch of you.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to his collarbone. “All of you.” Down to his chest. “Your whole body.” He was sliding down, pressing kisses all over Davey’s chest, making him gasp and arch his back.

“Please.” He said.

“Please what?”

“I don’t know, Jacky, please.” Davey was rapidly losing the coherency he still had, not mention his self-control. “Don’t stop?”

“Not unless you tell me to, Davey, God, Davey, I want you so bad.” Jack pushed himself up and slid the rest of the way down Davey’s body until he was on his knees inbetween Davey’s legs. He touched the button on Davey’s waistband.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Davey propped himself up on his elbows, watching Jack.

Jack tugged at the button until it came undone, then pulled the zipper down, brushing Davey’s erection with his hand on the way, making Davey gasp and push his hips up again. Jack took that opportunity to pull his khakis over his hips and tug them down to his ankles.

“Shoes, dammit.” He muttered, then started pulling at Davey’s shoes, trying to get them off. “Ha!” He said triumphantly when he succeeded, pulling Davey’s pants the rest of the way off. He popped back up over the edge of the bed, giving Davey a short kiss before going back down to his knees between Davey’s legs. He let out a little laugh.

“What?” Davey asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Are your underwear Star Trek?” Jack grinned at him, tracing the little Starfleet insignia on Davey’s thigh with a fingertip. Davey was sure if his entire body wasn’t already flushed he’d be turning even redder.

“Shut up.”

“It’s cute, Davey, your nerdiness is part of your charm. And boxer briefs? Good choice. Very flattering.” Davey couldn’t tell if Jack was making fun of him or not, and to be completely honest he didn’t really care.

He was far too worked up to care if Jack was making fun of him for wearing Star Trek boxer briefs, especially when Jack switched from gently tracing the logo to rubbing circles into Davey’s thighs, sometimes slipping his thumbs under the fabric or below the hemline, looking up at Davey’s face.

“Very few people could look as hot as you wearing sci-fi underwear, Davey.”

“I still have socks on, too.” Jack laughed and shook his head, but leaned back and tugged Davey’s socks off, too.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“How ‘bout these?” Jack asked, going back to rubbing gentle circles into Davey’s thighs. “Can I take these off, Davey?”

“Yeah, please, Jacky.” Davey lifted his hips and let Jack pull his underwear off him, leaving him completely naked on the bed. Jack sat back on his heels, just looking.

“Fuck, Davey, do you even realize how goddamn hot you are? Like holy shit, I’m gonna spontaneously combust just looking at you.”

“Spontaneous combustion is a scientifically unprovable and unlikely phenomenon-”

“Are you nervous?” Jack cut him off.

“Is it obvious?”

“You always spout facts when you get nervous.” Jack smiled. “It’s really cute. You’re in charge here, Davey. You tell me to stop and it’s over, okay?”

“I don’t want it to be over, Jacky, please keep going.” Davey sat up further, watching Jack lick his lips and lean forward.

“You want me to blow you, Davey?”

“Mmm.” Davey didn’t trust himself to say words, so he just nodded and hummed.

Jack kissed the insides of Davey thighs, right then left, and looked up at him again.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Jack, God, please!” Jack kissed his thighs again, and then stood up, moving to the bedside table and opening his drawer.

“What are you doing?” Jack held up a condom.

“Always practice safe sex, Davey.” He grinned as he tore open the little packet and pulled out the condom.  
He kissed the same spot on Davey’s thighs again, and then rolled the condom onto Davey, maintaining eye contact until it was all the way on and he kissed the base.

Davey could feel his arms shaking as he held himself up on his elbows.

And then Jack licked all the way up his erection and took the tip into his mouth and Davey couldn’t control himself after that.

“Fuck, Jack, fuck. Holy shit, Jack, oh my God.” He couldn’t stop the stream of words, his head fell back and he had no idea how his arms were still supporting him. “Oh please, please, Jacky, holy fuck don’t stop, fuck.”

Jack’s mouth was hot and wet and covering Davey’s entire length and he couldn’t think about anything else until Jack pulled off and the cold air hit his skin again.

“I’ve never heard you swear like this, Davey, I love it.” He licked at Davey like he was a lollipop, prompting another groan. “Pull my hair, baby, pull my hair while I suck you off.” He took Davey’s hand and pulled it to the top of his head, groaning and leaning into Davey’s touch when he tightened his fingers in Jack’s hair. “Just like that, baby, fuck.”

He took Davey back into his mouth, and Davey instinctively tugged at his hair harder than he had before, and Jack moaned again, the vibrations going straight through Davey’s entire body. He tugged at Jack’s hair again, with the same result.

“Jack, Jacky, I’m gonna come, Jacky.” He tried to pull Jack off him, but Jack just moaned around him again and sped up his movements.

He lasted maybe thirty more seconds before exploding into Jack’s mouth.

Jack pulled back after a few seconds, looking very pleased with himself. Then he stood up and leaned forwards to kiss Davey long and slow and sweet.

“How was that, Davey?”

“Perfect, Jacky, it was perfect.” Davey smiled at him. “Do you want…”

“You have obviously underestimated how much I like giving blowjobs and having my hair pulled, Dave.”

“You…”

“Yep.”

“In your pants?”

“Uh-huh.” Jack smiled. “I need to do laundry anyways.” He crawled up onto the bed next to Davey, pulling him so he was lying the right way across the bed instead of with his legs dangling over the edge.

Davey rolled so he was lying on his side, looking at Jack.

“Aren’t you gonna change?”

“Yeah.” Jack was looking up at the ceiling. “Yeah, I am.” He stood up and went for the closet rummaging through until he pulled out a pair of his boxers and another pair of Davey’s Star Trek-themed boxer briefs. “Here.” He tossed them to Davey and stripped his pants off, reaching for something else.

“Are those...baby wipes?”

“They work great for cleaning paint off stuff, smell nice, and are gentle on skin. Win-win-win.” He tossed a couple towards Davey, then cleaned himself up and put the boxers on before coming back over to the bed and lying back down next to Davey.

He tugged the blankets out from underneath them and tucked them both underneath before sticking his arm out and pulling Davey close.

“Hey, um, I know you’re really busy and smart and everything but maybe we could go get dinner or something sometime soon?”

“Yeah, Jack. That would be really great.” Jack kissed his nose, smiling really wide.

“Yay.”

They were both quiet after that, getting slowly more and more tangled together as they kept trying to press closer to each other.

The music was still playing, and Davey smiled when he recognized the Ariana Grande song that had been playing when Jack kissed his neck for the first time.

He listened to the words this time, and had to laugh when he heard the last verse, especially when Jack sang along.

“He’s so bossy. He makes me dance. Tryin’ to sit in the back of my whip and just cancel my plans.”

“Did you plan this all based on an Ariana Grande song?”

“Nah, just got lucky.” Jack grinned and kissed Davey again. “Very, very lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first smutfic and it's Ariana Grande inspired just like my whole life lmao
> 
> comments and kudos are nice and would be appreciated hshgksdgjkh


End file.
